


Baby (Part six)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Kink, Jealousy, M/F/M relations, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, Rough Sex, Strong Language, a little voyeurism, dirty talking, heavily detailed smut., praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Baby gets a little jealous but is quickly straightened out. Some exciting news is brought up, but are they ready for it?
Relationships: Poly relationship - Relationship, m/f/m relations - Relationship
Series: Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352626
Kudos: 5





	Baby (Part six)

"I don't think I can do it!" I complained, looking up the tall bar in the gym. Ivar had asked me to join him at his physical therapy today. After he came out and met me in the waiting room, he told me he got the a-ok and he could work out a little bit.

We drove to the gym, singing along to the radio. Well, I sang and Ivar hummed. I had caught him singing in the shower once or twice now, he'd blush and hum now instead. Said I made him nervous. Imagine that.

"Baby," Ivar placed his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me as the other fitness nuts grunted and groaned at their stations around us. "You can do this. If I can do it, you certainly can."

"I don't know." I grumbled, feeling incredibly shy in the workout gear Daddy had gotten me. Even though I loved the fact that he'd got me a matching set to his own, I still felt uneasy.

The black attire with gold laced trim looked amazing on his skin. The tight tank and leggings he'd topped with a simple pair of black shorts served him justice for sure. The tight top of mine and the extra tight shorts felt constricting. He'd given a few of the men in here a death glare when we came in, making them avert their straggling gazes.

"I'm not as strong as you are," I admitted and did my best to weasel out of attempting to do one lousy pull up, "You're so strong, Daddy," I gripped his biceps in a seductive manner, batting my lashes, "I mean, just look at your arms. There's no way I can do it."

"Mhmmm. Nice try, my sweet girl," Ivar laughed, the bun on top of his head bobbing only slightly, "Just try one, see how it feels. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then try," Ivar turned me around so I came face to face with the daunting bar above me. He held onto my hips and hoisted me in the air easily as I held onto the cool metal bar. "For me. Try for Daddy, baby."

I bit my lip when he called himself that, had from the very first time. But in this setting, with his large hands holding me in the suspended air, among all the machines and Ivar in his element had me soaked through these shorts.

I huffed and gripped the metal tighter as I set my sights on this awful task. I caught our reflections in the wall mirror in front of us, he looked so good next to me. All muscle and powerful in our matching attire. He was biting on his lower lip, looking up at me.

I gathered up all the strength I had and told him I was ready. Once I was in the correct positioning, Daddy spacing my hands in the right way before I tried to pull myself up. I actually surprised us both as I did one. I did one!

I got so excited I did another one and yet another as Daddy cheered me on, reminding me to breathe and telling me I was doing such a good job.

We moved on to the stair masters after that, he'd set mine on his pace as I did my best to keep up. For Daddy having brittle bones he was quick and rather light on his feet.

He'd told me about a week ago about his childhood, how difficult his type of condition really was. He'd apologized for not telling me sooner, that he didn't want me to see him as anything else than what he and who he was. He'd dealt with that sort of thing before with women and didn't want to get burned again.

I assured him with tear filled eyes that as long as he was happy and healthy and with me, that didn't matter to me. I loved him for him and nothing less. He made love to me leisurely after that, much to Ragnars approval. 

We worked out for a little under an hour and decided to call it quits, both of us had built up a sweat in here. I had suggested to him that we should hurry home and shower together, save water and all that. He laughed at me, telling me I was reading his mind. The wink and lip bite he gave me settled that debate instantly.

Daddy zipped up my hoodie for me, planting a lingering kiss on the top of my head as we headed out of the clean glass doors. We'd only made it to the the middle of the parking lot when the sound of pounding feet and Ivars name being called by a high pitched voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Ivar! Ivar, hey! Wait up!" Daddy turned us around, his grip on my hand slacking in a way that made my heart sink. Just a little.

We both watched as a scantily clad redhead came bounding towards us. Her ample chest just barely swaying in their confines. She gleamed up at him, one of her hands reaching for his bare shoulder.

"Ivar! I haven't seen you forever!" She hugged him and as I ground my teeth watching this other woman be so affectionate to my boyfriend, my Daddy. "How are you? I wanted to talk to you but the new circuit training I'm doing here started just as you came in." The laugh she added at the end made me want to spit at her feet. "You look great! You're not cheating on me are you?"

I really wanted to spit then.

"Hey Lynn," Ivar exchanged some pleasantries, clearly they were all too familiar. "I've been well. Took some time off, obviously. But," Daddy Ivar slung his arm around my shoulder then, securing me to his side in show, "I've been a little busy."

The redhead looked at me, as if she hadn't even realized I was there which made me mad. "Oh? And who is this, then?"

"This is Y/N," Ivar gave me a little squeeze, looking down at me," My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Lynn sounded astounded, at a loss for words with her eyebrows up and her mouth open, "I didn't you had a girlfriend? Since when?! You," she pointed a painted nail at me suddenly, "You must be something special to lock this one down."

"Oh, she is." Ivar bent and kissed my cheek.

"Good! You, out of everyone I know deserve to be happy. I've told you that plenty of times bef-" She was cut off by a man only clad in a pair of black tights, hung his head out of the doors we'd all just left, shouting that the next class was ready and waiting.

"Duty calls!" Lynn wobbled her head with a wide grin, she patted Daddy's arm again looking back at the other man, "We'll have to catch up sometime. It was nice meeting you Y/N, as much as I could." She laughed that way again and gave Daddy another quick hug before jogging back to the gym itself, slipping between the slow closing doors.

Daddy nodded and walked us back to his white Charger. Before he even had a thought to open the passenger side door, I pushed him up against it. I couldn't help it. She'd made me jealous and insecure in a matter of seconds.

I didn't like that at all.

"Baby, what's gotten into yo-" I cut off his questioning with a hot and heavy kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. When I finally pulled off him he chased my lips.

"W-what was that about?"

"Did you fuck her?" My words cut a lot deeper than intended.

"What?"

"You fucked her, didn't you?"

Ivar didn't answer right away and I already knew my answer. I wanted to scream. Of course I knew he'd been with other women, he wasn't a virgin by any means. Not with the way he could sweet talk and fuck. But I didn't want to meet one.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Ivar snorted at my expression, but tried to cup my face in his hands when he realized I was serious. "C'mon. Baby, you're the only one for me. You know that."

"Do I?" I spat and opened the back door angrily, making it bounce on its hinges.

Daddy slammed the door shut making me jump. "Do you? I mean it." Ivar searched my face, cupping it gently as he spoke. "Baby, you are.." he thought for moment, his blue eyes flitting back and forth before he looked back down on me, "You are it for me," Ivar sighed, melding our heads together in the parking lot, "If I could...baby I would be yours in an instant."

I squinted up curiously, "But you are mine."

Ivar chuckled and pulled back, just looking down at me like it was the first time all over again. I bit my lip at his facial expression, he meant to say something.

When Ivar said, "Your husband I mean" my jaw dropped. Wait..what? Marriage?! We'd never talked about that before! Daddy and I hadn't even had that conversation yet! I knew Ivar loved hard and fast but..I was stunned.

"Wha-you, you want to marry me?" My voice came out shaky as he pressed us chest to chest. I was confused and shocked for sure but him admitting that to me so honestly, turned me on like crazy. He saw us together for a long time, not just some taboo relationship. He saw us together forever.

"Are you kidding?" Ivar exclaimed hugging me even tighter against the car, "You're the one! I'd marry you in a heartbeat!"

All I could do was giggle and hold onto his new workout shirt, I held it snug in my hands and looked up at him, my chin on his collar. He smirked down at me, giving me knowing quirk of his eyebrow. I bit my lip and nodded at his silent offer.

Thank fuck we parked away from the other cars in the secluded lot. It would've been awkward as hell for anyone happening to be walking by with me grinding on Ivar in the back seat.

There was just enough room for the two of us to fit this way. I sat up just a little on my knees, Ivars tongue slipping over my own while he hastily grabbed at the crotch of my shorts, shoving them along with my underwear aside so he could rub my slick.

I moaned in his mouth and he gave me a low rumble in return, circling his middle finger at my entrance. He boldly pushed it in, wiggling it around with his thumb against my clit.

"Oh!" I squealed against his open mouth. He grinned, totally satisfied with himself as I held his face in my hands.

"Fuck, baby. You're always so wet for me," Ivar groaned, adding another finger as swiftly he did the first one. I cried out in the confines of the car, gripping his hair tightly between my fingers, messing up his locks.

"Bad girl, fucking my fingers in public. God you are so sexy." He growled out the last word and that's when he really started pumping them in and out of my pussy. Making me squeal and writhe above him in his vice.

"Daddy! I can't-" I panted and rolled my hips down against his pounding hand. He hummed at my noises falling out of my mouth.

Ivar snaked his free hand up my neck, holding it tightly in his hand. He gave it a harsh squeeze as I shut my eyes with a gasp at what he was doing to me.

"Eyes open, baby," Ivar instructed and I did as I was told, I whined when I saw the way he was looking up at me in his lap. "So fucking beautiful. Look at you, baby," he wet his bottom lip before licking the skin under my jaw,

"You want to cum for Daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Oh god yes, Daddy!" I growled through my teeth when he really started to rub his thumb back and forth over my clit. "Please!"

"Fuck, are you gonna soak my fingers? Make them drip, baby? You're gonna cum hard for Daddy aren't you?" The way he was speaking to me in that low gruffness make me clench around his fingers.

"That's it baby, be good for me," Ivar groaned and squeezed my neck just a little bit more, making me look at him with as silent scream. "There's my girl. Are you Daddy's girl?"

"Yes." I panted, my orgasm was just right there. I just needed a little more pressure on my neck or my clit and I'd be a moaning lump in his lap in no time.

"Louder."

"Yes!" I sobbed and held onto his shoulders, my cunt ready to release everything I had in just a second.

"Louder!" My legs started to tremble out of control, all I could do was tug his hair even harder as I felt myself about cum for him.

"Yes! Oh god Daddy, yes!" I whined his name as I finally came, shouting over and over that I was his girl, Daddy's girl. Daddy Ivar let out a gasp as he felt me cum on his fingers, he pulled them out slowly and stuck them into his mouth, licking them clean of my arousal with a cocky smile.

Ivar raced us home in record time, his hand on my thigh like usual, holding my jumping legs as still as possible. He pulled in the driveway and we raced through the house. He was swatting at my legs and ass as we climbed the stairs, two at a time. I went to open our shared bedroom but Ivar snatched me quickly from behind, holding my arms behind me as he instead lead us to the bathroom.

He started the shower and stripped me first before letting me do the same to him. His cock sprang out looking needy, the little beads of pre-cum at the tip didn't even have to tell me that. As Ivar adjusted the heat, I sunk to my knees and instantly took him into my mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" Ivar shouted and pulled me up by my hair after finding the right temperature, kissing me wildly before shoving me in the shower. Once Ivar set the pace there was no stopping him from fucking me right through the shower wall. The tile was slippery against my hands as he bent me over, lower and lower as he fucked me.

....

Ragnar came home not too long after, tossing his things after he announced he was home. Ivar and I were lounging, watching TV in the living room around the corner. My legs almost gave out, that made Ivar laugh pretty hard.

I hugged Ragnar tightly and he picked me up in his arms, my cunt twinged when it landed against his stomach. I pulled my face from his neck to look at him for the first time since this morning. He looked...different.

"Daddy, are you ok?" I asked and Ragnar just gave me a sheepish smile before kissing me a few times.

"I'm alright," Ragnar sighed kissing my forehead and letting me down, I still clung to him. "Long day, baby. You could make it better. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"You want my help?" I batted my lashes up at his now smiling face. I loved making him smile like that, like he needed me. He wanted me to help him escape his day. I cupped him through his suit pants, making him jump in my palm.

"Yes. Daddy needs your help, baby." He licked his lips, leaving his mouth slightly open. It made me do that same. I grabbed a hold of his tie and turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

"Are you coming?" Ragnar asked Ivar who was busy texting on his phone. He looked up at us, gracing us with a smile. He shook his phone in his hand.

"Hvitserk needs my help moving his couch. A child, really." Ivar stood up in his fresh clothes, walking up to us. He kissed my head and moved towards to the door, grabbing his keys and toeing on his shoes. "She's all yours. Baby got it twice from me today anyway." He winked and left without another word.

"Oh really?" Ragnar chuckled and let me lead him up the stairs not too long ago I was jogging up.

Daddy had me undress him one piece at a time, tossing them in a growing pile at our feet. He helped me out of my silk top and shorts before he spun me around, pressing himself against my back. He held my arms down at my sides while he nuzzled and kissed the sides and back of my neck. He sighed into my skin once he brought them up to my breasts, holding them gently in his large hands. I panted as his palms woke up my nipples in this hold, I brought my arms up behind me, rubbing them over his short hair.

"Oh, you feel so good baby." Daddy pinched one softly, rolling it between his fingers as he nipped my shoulder. I felt his cock twitch against my hip as he continued to feel me up.

"H-how can I-oh Daddy. How can I help you? Tell me." I half whispered for no other reason than I could hardly breathe with the way he was touching me so gently, getting my body ready for him.

Daddy licked the shell of my ear before speaking into it breathily. "Can Daddy be a little rough with you? Is that ok, baby?"

I spun around in his lopping arms, my own holding onto his bar sides. His patchy chest hair tickled my skin deliciously as I pressed up against him. I tilted my head up and nodded with a trusting smile.

Daddy barked out orders left and right after his mood changed into what he really wanted from me right now.

"On your fucking knees. Be a good girl now and open up-there you go. That's my girl, open all the way up-ah!" He held onto my hair and fucked my throat raw. Praising me the entire time I choked.

"Get that ass up. Higher!" Once he snatched me off his cock with a wet pop, he tossed me on to the bed, making me bounce. Daddy growled and spread my legs wide, he ran his fingers up and down my slit. He fingered me a few times, his knuckles banging into my clit with desire. I whined and gripped the sheets tightly.

He grabbed one of my ankles and rolled me over, telling me to keep my legs open for him. I held onto my knees, trailing them down the insides of my thighs before he started slapping my pussy. I screamed and held my legs further apart. Daddy hadn't been rough with me in a long time, both of them haven't now that I thought about it. I wonder-

Daddy slapped me one more time, a little bit harder than before. So much in difference that I could feel myself dripping with need on his fingers. It make a sticky sound as he kept his bold stare and licked his hand.

Daddy hoisted me in his lap once he sat down, my back practically sticking to his chest as he fit my legs over his with ease. He speared me right onto his cock, calling out my name as he lifted me up and down his throbbing cock.

"God-fucking-shit! You feel so damn good. Been so patient for Daddy to use you." He matched my moaning as we moved together in unison.

He gave me a few hard fucks before leaning all the way back, telling me to spread my legs even wider as I dug my heels into the bed.

"Daddy! D-daddy, oh please. I can't..I can't take it!" I screamed when he pinched my clit from this angle me before gathering up my leaking arousal and rubbing tight little circles around my clit. "Oh no! Daddy, daddy help!"

I squealed and pushed myself down on his cock every time he pulsed his hips up. With my breathing now labored and short, my voice along with my pussy were getting all fucked out.

"Oh baby, Daddy's gonna help you alright." Daddy mouthed over my neck as he cupped and rolled my breasts, pinching at my nipples much harder this time. Ragnar rubbed my clit a lot faster then, making me squirm around.

"P-please I can't hold it! Daddy!" I stuttered his name and came hard, my walls clenching and unclenching around him.

"God you feel so good when you cum with me inside," Daddy tapped my clit like he would a pen, "You love it don't you baby? Love coming for your Daddy, giving yourself to me. Help Daddy now baby. Fuck! I'm gonna cum, baby." Ragnar moved his hand away from my cunt and shoved two of them in my mouth. I licked and bit down just as Daddy came inside me, still fucking me with cum as it dribbled out.

He pulled out with a grunt, wiping his cum back and forth over my cunt with his cock. That felt so amazing I moaned on top of him, wiggling a little as he chuckled out that I was such a good girl for helping Daddy. He told me how much he loved after he got me cleaned up. I could've have hopped in the shower again but legs felt like jelly. They'd been put to good use today, that's for sure.

....

I must've fallen asleep, when I finally opened my eyes I was sandwiched between my Daddies. Ivar had gotten home at whatever time it was, I barely remember him kissing my shoulder as he wiggled down behind me.

I sighed and rolled on to my back, stretching my sore legs. Both of them had gotten me good, not to mention doing a full workout with Daddy Ivar at the gym. Ivar hummed and rolled away from me, tucking arm under his pillow. I smiled in the early hours and followed him, snuggling him into the little spoon. I fell back asleep almost instantly.

We all woke up fully this time, the ringtone of Daddy's phone startled us awake. I was still hugging Ivar's bare back, my legs tangled with his. Ragnar grumbled behind me as I dug my face into Ivar's back, feeling around for his screaming phone.

"Yeah? What?," Ragnar sighed and I felt him sit up in bed, his free hand touching my bare shoulder lightly. "Yeah, alright. Give me a few, I'll be there." Daddy hung up the phone and kissed the back of my head. "Baby? I have to go into the office, something about an address mix up. You be good for Ivar ok?" He kissed my head again before sliding out of bed.

Daddy Ivar made us breakfast a little while later, mimicking his fathers kiss on the head before he headed out to work himself. I cleaned up and hopped in the shower, I took my time straightening out the house, making the bed and-

I stopped fluffing one of the pillows on the couch once I heard a set of knocks on the front door. I was locked in and safe of course but the knocks kept coming. I didn't want to open it, what if it was an intruder?!

"Ivar? Ragnar?" A woman said rather loudly, knocking a few more times. "Uh...Y/N? It's Aslaug, Ivars mother. Is anyone home?" I actually heard her sigh rather loudly from the other side. I straightened out my shirt and leggings before unlocking the door. I met her once and it left an odd taste in my mouth.

I opened the door as she had her hand raised to knock one last time. She smiled a big fake toothy grin, her hair and make up done in a such a way she just screamed power.

"Ah, there you are..uh, Y/N, right?" She said plainly, checking out my laid back house attire.

"Yes. Hello, Aslaug. Their both at work, I'll tell them-"

"Yes, please do. I've tried to get a hold of each of them. So since they both decided to ignore me, I came to them. Thanksgiving will be at my home this year. Can you tell them that?" She raised her eyebrows as I only nodded. "You're invited too, Y/N of course. Just a thought though," she stuck her nose up at me suddenly, slightly shaking her head, "Maybe wear something a little more...appropriate." Her fake smile lingered well after she got back into her car and drove off, leaving me dumb struck in the doorway.

I told Daddies about our guest over dinner. Ragnar couldn't stop running his hands through his hair, Ivar just looked bored, stabbing at his food lamely.

...

I felt nervous as we walked up to Aslaug's immaculate steps to her beautiful home that was a true reflections of regalness, a few days later. The two men noticed instantly, both of them grounding me by my shoulders. Ivar went to open the door when suddenly it sprang open.

"Hello, brother!" A blonde haired man with a mouthful of an apple said, the rest of the green fruit in his hand. "Father," he blocked up the doorway in a way you knew by build and face that he was one of Ragnars sons. "And who are you? Don't you look nice."

I looked down at one of my more formal black dresses. The hem ending at the tops of my knees, the tight sleeves hit my wrists and I'd slipped on the braided bracelets they'd given me for our anniversary.

"Hello, Hvitserk," Ivar said, holding my hand now to calm me down. I'd only met Bjorn and Aslaug before. I wasn't too sure what their family knew about me or didn't. I was too nervous to say my name out loud, so Ivar did for me. "Get out of the way. This is Y/N, she's our guest." He said with a smile.

"Guest, huh?" Hvitserk eyed me then his brother quizzically with a smirk. He finally shrugged and stepped aside so we could enter the insanely beautiful entry way. Hvitserk had punched Ivar in the arm lightly, thanking him again for moving his furniture as he lead us through this castle of a house.

The evening was going by as smooth as possible, much to my surprise and thankfulness. Ubbe was nice enough to get me a glass of wine as he introduced me to his wife, Margrethe. Ivar had whispered to me that they had a similar arrangement with Hvitserk. The laugh that escaped his throat was loud, made even louder when I pushed his arm, when I gave him a gaping look. Must run in the family.

I sat between my Daddies when all the food was set out and displayed. Not only was there a giant turkey, but also a whole roasted pig. Beautifully decorated plates and bowls piled high with side dishes and salads, even a few desserts were dotted along the long pristine table. On even more fancy Lazy Susan’s, no less.

I had just put a roasted carrot in my mouth when I felt like dying. Not from the taste, which was delicious, but what Ivar's mother had just proclaimed.

"Oh Ivar, by the way I ran into Lynn the other day."

Ivar seemed to sense my discomfort and placed a hand on my thigh under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I chewed harshly even so. His mother had met this other woman? "And?" Was all Ivar said.

"And you should call her, get together with her sometime," Aslaug pointed at her son at the other end of the long table. "You must be bored to death living with your father."

"Hardly." Ivar snickered and squeezed my leg again, stabbing around at the food on his plate.

"What was that?" Aslaug said into her wine glass before taking a drink.

"Mother, I'm not calling her. You met her once and that was by accident. Trust me, I am far from bored." Ivar cleared his throat and took a sip from his own glass.

"She still seemed nice," A few moments passed before she tossed out another idea. "You need a woman in your life, Ivar. A companion, a partner, someone to spend your life with."

"I already have." Ivar was quick to answer. I looked frantically at my plate and picked around at the salad. Daddy placed his hand on my other leg, I hadn't even realized I was bouncing it until he whispered to me, telling me to relax. That Aslaug was just-well, being Aslaug.

"What? You have? Who is she?" Aslaug set down her fork with a quick clank, crossing her long fingers under her pointed chin in wait.

"She's sitting right next to me." Ivar stated, making his mother look at us oddly and his brothers chuckle.

"Yeah right! You're dreaming if you think Y/N is your girlfriend." Sigurd, the one with the sour face piped up. Even when I first came in the house, he had given me a fake smile and I instantly felt tension, though I'd just met this man.

"Oh, but brother, she is my girlfriend. See." Ivar made his point to everyone in the room by kissing my cheek lovingly. I blushed like crazy at his affection in front of his family. I felt like I was the center of attention, set out on display like that pig in the middle of the expanse.

"Wait-you two are, oh. But I thought Y/N was father's girlfriend? Then why is she-holy shit!" Hvitserk seemed to have an epiphany in the span of a second. "You guys are sharing her?! Like Ubbe and I do with Margrethe?! Is that true?" Hvitserk practically wailed with delight, slapping the table which made some of the glasses clink and the not yet used silverware jump.

"Yes," Ragnar looked at everyone at the table, then settled on the man in front of me with a stab at the air with his spoon. "No more questions, Hvitserk."

"Is something wrong, Sigurd? You seem to be making quite the racket over there." Hvitserk picked on Sigurd, elbowing the scowling blonde next to him.

He was right. Sigurd had been grumbling for awhile now, giving us a look of disdain. He banged away at his cutlery, clinking his now empty wine glass on his plate, unintentionally.

"Shut up." Sigurd spat, attempting to get a rogue brussel sprout on the end of his fork without success, so he just grabbed a handful of the things and shoved them in his mouth.

"Come on, Sigurd. Tell us how you really feel." Ivar egged on his brother. So much so that Sigurd was growing more and more annoyed, the tops of his ears flushing red. He gave Ivar a hateful look, one I did not want to be on the receiving end of but there we were.

"Ivar." Ubbe, the voice of reason as Ivar called him often, said sternly.His voice was low and sounded very reminiscent of how Daddy would scold me.

Margrethe, who sat across from me, in between her two men like I was, gripped his forearm silently on top of the table.

"What?" Ivar looked at him and gave his older brother a bratty shrug. "I only asked a question, Relax."

....

After dinner a few of the brothers went outside for a cigarette, they pointed to the downstairs bathroom that was twice the size of my bedroom at home. I dried my hands and had looked out the glass window, seeing Ivar laughing outside with his siblings as they poked at jabbed at his side.

I smiled and walked past a not shut all the way door on my way back to one of the dinning rooms. I stopped in my tracks instantly at what I'd heard.

"..didn't tell me." Aslaug sighed. I could only imagine her expression, even from the brief meeting and that time that seemed so long ago now. I knew what her face looked like.

"I haven't even told Ivar. I just..I can feel it." Ragnar. I didn't necessarily want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. They were talking in hushed tones as I strained my ears to hear what else they were saying.

"If you really care for this girl than I'd suggest you talk to her. I'm not even going imagine what your polyamorous, whatever this is, is like. As long as my son is happy, I'm happy."

"Y/N makes him happy. I haven't seen him smile so much in my life!" Daddy exclaimed, only to have Aslaug shush him in case someone (being me) were to listen and hear them.

"Well then she must be something special."

"She is."

There was barely a second of silence before his ex-wife spoke up again. "I meant what I said, Ragnar. Just talk to her about it, maybe without Ivar around. You know how he can-"

"Whatcha doin?" A low voice said behind me, making me jump in surprise and turn to see the dirty blonde man once more.

"Oh! Hvitserk, you scared me." I gasped and smiled back at him. Ragnar had made some incredibly handsome sons, that was for sure.

"Sorry about that." Hvitserk chuckled then crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the wall so suddenly I was taken back. "So listen, Y/N, do you bake?"

"What?"

"Margrethe, bless her," he shook his head lightly, titling his head up to the ceiling then back down to me, "I love her mind you but the woman can't bake! She's tried more than a few times but...the fire alarm can only go off so many times before you tell her it's alright to forget it."

"Um, yes I do actually. I do a lot of-"

"You do?!" Hvitserk clearly liked my answer, "Like what? Cookies, pies, cakes, homemade donuts? I could go for some right now actually."

"Uh, all of the above." I pointed to his hand, making him in turn look at it, "You are eating a cookie right now though."

"S'not the same. So you're gonna bring some over for Yule right?" His dark eyes gleamed at thought of sweets being at his fingertips, much like they were just now.

"If I'm invited, sure." I smiled up at him in his nice pressed shirt that I was sure Margrethe had ironed herself, she had told me her men were useless with that sort of thing as we got familiar before dinner. "I'll make you a special batch, how about that?"

"You would do that?" Hvitserks voice went up just a notch at my notion. He pointed the last bit of his cookie at me with a wide smile, "I like you. You're definitely coming over for Yule."

....

The car ride home was pretty much silent. No singing or humming this time around. I had so much to think about, to let marinade in my brain. Aslaug had met Ivars previous conquest, by accident. What did that even mean? Daddy and Aslaug talking quietly in a secluded room about me and Ivar.

Hvitserk and his explained love for butter and snicker doodle type cookies. Sigurd and his distaste for not only me but Ivar. It was all so much to dwell on. I didn't realize I'd zoned out in the center of the backseat of Daddy's SUV until Ragnar had reached back between the console, tapping my bare knee.

"Baby, are you ok?" I looked at his prying eyes in the rear view and nodded. "You sure? You're awful quiet back there."

"I'm fine." I gave him a quick flash of a smile and turned my head to look back out the window with sigh. I don't think he bought it, he shook his head a little and kept on driving.

We made it home not too long after that. Ragnar had just put the car in park and I was already flinging open the back door and clicking my heels along the walkway and up to the door. That's when my frustrated tears started to sting my eyes. I sniffled and went inside, leaving it open for them before darting for the stairs, they're voices calling after me as I locked myself in my room.

I couldn't handle all these emotions, clearly. I felt hurt and sad, jealous even. I didn't like it. I toed off my heels and dove face first, forgetting my made up face and hair, onto my bed with a sob.

I cried into my pillows, not bothering to even answer them when they knocked on my door, calling out my name again. I just dug my face into my bed even more as I cried.

"Baby? We're coming in ok? You took off so fast-baby?" Ivar opened my door and I heard the two of them come in. As much as I didn't want them to see me cry, I just couldn't help it and cried harder. "Are you crying? Shit...what do we do?"

Ragnar sighed deeply, making the bed dip to one side, then the spot beside me sagged with Ivars weight. They both touched my back at the same time my tears were rolling down my cheeks, staining my pillow.

"Don't cry baby," Ragnar rubbed my back in tiny circles, trying to soothe their bawling girlfriend. "What's wrong? Was it too much being around everyone?"

"I think I know," it was Ivars time to exhale this time, I sniffled and gave my response, a small shy nod as I his my face still, "Mother mentioned Lynn, remember?" Ivar clicked his tongue and stroked through my hair, he too was attempting to calm me down.

"Who? What about her?"

"Her and I...this was a long time ago, two almost three years now. You know of my condition, know I have rods in place," I sniffled at his story, sitting up on my elbows but refusing to look at either one. "They had been bothering me for awhile, I'd put it off and put it off until I couldn't stand it any longer. Lynn was my physical therapist. She helped me when I needed it most." Ivar cupped the back of my head gently, turning my head just a little so he could look at me. Ivars eyes were sad and wet, tears of his own stayed welled up on top of the blue. He pressed his lips together before wiping away a streaky tear. I could see the faded ink of my mascara on the pad of his thumb.

"We weren't together baby," Ivar assured me, still rubbing his thumb over my cheek, "Not like we are. We had a two week tryst. That's it. She was getting a little too close and I couldn't have that, so I moved on to a new therapist."

"H-how does your mother k-know her?"" I hiccuped out, trying my hardest not to cry anymore, my eyes felt warm and scratchy.

"Mother had driven me to a few appointments when my legs hurt too much to drive. She'd met her then and...another time," Ivar licked his lips after gnawing on them, making sure he worded himself well enough for me to understand what he was about to tell me. "Mother had dropped by my place, unannounced and ran into her as Lynn was leaving."

I really wanted to cry then. I bit my lip hard and bit back a sob as he gave me the news I had asked him about last week. "She-she's b-been to your apartment? I-"

"I know baby. This was all well before you, like I said. Honestly baby," Ivar brought his voice down and looked at my sad and surely smeared face, "I have never felt like this, with anyone. You're the one whose made me feel like this, like I can be better, do better. Now I have someone, you to look after, to..to cherish. You are important to me." I had just caught a glimpse of sorrow and pain from Ivar, it was unfamiliar but so him in a certain light.

I knew he loved me, of course I knew that! I knew there were others, of course there were others. You just had to look at him to know he'd went to bed with a handful of women, probably a few at once but I didn't want to think about that face either. "Do you remember what I told you last week? Outside the gym?"

All I could do was nod, there was no way my voice wouldn't betray me if I even so much as tried to speak at this point.

"I meant every last word," when I looked into those sad blue eyes I knew he did. Are you kidding? You're the one! I'd marry you in a heartbeat! his voice saying those words to me rang true in my memories. "You're it for me. You know that. Lynn doesn't matter, hell mother doesn't even matter. All I care about is you."

"Promise?" My sniffles turned into a light laugh when Daddy Ivar moved his warm hand from my face, he rolled his wrist and made a fist, leaving his pinky out.

"Promise." I moved my hand from holding me up and locked my last digit with his. He smiled and kissed my knuckles.

"Maybe we should show her how much she means to us," Ragnar finally piped up to my other side. Ivar was mouthing randomly placed brushes of his lips over my hand and wrist as I looked over at Ragnar. "Would that make you feel better, baby?"

....

My Daddies didn't waste anytime after I agreed to their displays of affection. They helped me to my feet, taking their time unzipping my dress, pressing kiss after kiss to my exposed skin.

Daddy was the one to peel my panties down, kneeling down in front of me and helping me balance with a wobble of my knees, my hands braced on his thick shoulders. He tossed them aside without warrant, instead he rubbed at the leg he wasn't nuzzling, his trimmed beard scratching along in his wake.

Ivar spun me away from Daddy, lifting my arms up and over his shoulders as he circled my hips, splaying out his fingers up my back. He unclasped my bra with what felt like a quick snap. He kissed me slow and steady, I moaned tasting the salt from my tears as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I shrugged off the material and wrapped my arms around him instantly, pressing my now naked body flush with his.

Daddy whispered all sorts of things in my ear, rubbing my back and shoulders before gripping my hips back against him. I moaned in Ivars mouth as Ragnar smoothed his hands all over my singeing skin.

"Don't worry, baby," Daddy breathed against my back when he leaned his hand between my shoulders, inhaling my scent and perfume. "We've got you. Your Daddies are right here. We're not going anywhere," my pussy throbbed instantly, making me rub them together when Ivar added a quick nibble to my bottom lip. "Let us appreciate you, what you mean to us. Let us show you." Daddy said in between kissing the back of neck while Ivar still attacked my mouth with purpose.

With my eyes shut, I felt them move me around so I'd fall back on my bed. A Queen size bed isn't much to hold a set of two six foot men and me between them, but we somehow made it work.

Daddies told me to touch myself where I wanted them most, telling me to show them my favorite spot or spots as they undressed in front of me. I could've came from the sight alone.

Ivar yanked his tight dress shirt out of his pants, ripping away the buttons one by one as he kept his eyes on my hand rubbing my pussy for them. He groaned and slouched off the sleeves, his chest already heaving. Ragnar was more agile with his buttons on his shirt, popping them open as he licked his lips watching me.

Time seemed to slow as the two of them knelt down on the bed on either side of me, each man grabbing a leg and spreading me apart. While Ivar started to lick and kiss my slit, Daddy was kissing his way up and down the leg in his possession.

I cried out and rolled my hips when Ivars tongue circled around my bundle of nerves. My hands flew into his hair, tugging on it, moving his mouth just where I wanted without a fight.

As soon as I did that though, Ivar pulled his beautiful mouth away, already shiny with my slick. He smiled down at me before kissing the leg he was holding and then Ragnars wet mouth replaced his sons.

Daddy's beard tickled my center in the best way as he ate me out, making approving sounds while Ivar scraped his perfect teeth against the inside of my knee.

"Daddies.." I keened and wiggled around under their holds. Ivar chuckled against my calf when he sunk his teeth into it.

"S'it feel good baby?" Ivar asked, patting my thigh when I didn't answer, mainly because Daddy was now dipping his middle finger inside me. "Daddy asked you a-"

"Y-yes!" I shouted when he pushed his finger all the way in, coating his finger with my arousal. "Fuck yes, s-so good, Daddy." I gripped Daddy's short hair in my hands as much as I could. I smiled as I moved my pussy up against his face, loving the way he let me position his mouth where I needed it most.

I was so close to coming when Daddy stopped licking at me, I wanted to cry for another reason now. "Whose our good girl?" I wailed that I was. "Mmm, baby, say it again."

"I am! I am Daddy!" I choked out when I felt Ivars fingers rub my clit back and forth while Ragnar still fingered me. "I-I'm your good girl!"

"Fuckin' right," Ivar groaned and spit on my clit as he rubbed me faster and faster and Daddy picked up speed with his finger. "Damn baby, look at you. I love seeing you like this. Be a good girl now baby-oh shit she's gonna cum. Look at her! Go ahead baby, cum for us. Fuck you're beautiful."

I did just that. I held onto Ivars twisting wrist and Daddy's as I arched my back off the bed and came so fucking hard on their hands with a scream. They both moaned and grunted as I writhed around on my bed, digging my head back into my bed.

I didn't even get the chance to catch my breath before the duo jumped off the bed and tore open their pants, kicking them aside. Ivar climbed on top of me, moving my legs apart for him to fit before he flopped his cock out and ran the head of it along my dripping entrance.

With ease, familiarity and precision Daddy Ivar breached inside me. Sitting up on my elbows I watched him pull out slowly, making me feel everything he was doing. I panted and looked up at him on his hands above me, Ivar grinned and thrusted himself all the way in this time.

"Fuck!" Both of us moaned out in unison as he did it over and over again until I locked my legs up around his hips, trying to keep him fully inside me. He fucked into me with slow but hard thrusts, making me rock on my forearms.

"Daddy!" I whined and fell back after a few hard fucks had knocked me back. Ivar soon followed after I rolled my head over to see Daddy rubbing his cock through his boxers. I whimpered and bit my lip, the way he was watching me made me clench around Ivar.

He grunted and caged in my head, tucking my ear lobe between his straight teeth. "Remember baby, remember what I said," Ivar breathed into my neck, sucking a love bite just under my ear, "I wanna marry you. You're the one." I grabbed his head after I whimpered and nudged his head with my chin up for a kiss.

He kissed me back in a flash, clicking our teeth suddenly. I swirled my tongue in his mouth making Daddy Ivar moan against my lips as picked up his pace, crushing our hips together.

"Daddy! I can't wai-oh, right there! Yes, Daddy please." My walls bared down on him as I felt his cock twitch in my hold. I squeezed my legs and my eyes shut as I arched my chest up against his and came around him. I could tell Ivar was going to cum but had something different in mind. I held my legs together and rolled us over, swiveling my hips in way that made him not only grab the flesh on my hip, but shout out my name.

I only rode him for a little bit before pulling him out and sucked his down instead. His hands pulled on my hair, dragging my mouth up and down his length before he grunted my name and what a good little girl I was, how much he loved my mouth. He pushed my head down for a second, letting me gag on him and almost instantly he shot down my throat. His cum splashed its way down my throat and I was all too eager to swallow every last drop. I even licked my lips after I let his cock go with a pop.

I'd just wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, their anniversary bracelets clanked together as Daddy grabbed my arm and hauled me up. He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his groin, I looked down with my lip trapped between my teeth. Daddy was pretty much ready to bust through the seams of his boxers, my pussy flooded with newfound wetness when I saw the dark, damp spot on them.

I rubbed Daddy a few times through the thin material before he trailed his hands down my side and tapped my ass, making me jump up in his arms like I did when he got home from work.

I felt him pull his cock out underneath me, pinning me with his full body weight against the wall. Daddy lined himself up at my entrance and sunk his way in, his head against my chest.

"Oh, Daddy!" I flung my head back and hit it a little too hard, making the wall shudder behind my back.

"There she is," Daddy held onto my hips and pulled me up and down on his cock, my back scratching against the surface, "There's my girl, my baby. Daddies good girl. How are still so fucking tight? Shit, you feel so good."

Ragnar licked a stripe up my neck, panting in my face as he fucked me up against the wall. I dug my nails into his shoulders, holding on to him as he praised me until he had to catch his breath.

Ragnar unknowingly repeated Ivars actions, biting into my ear lobe. "Such a good fucking girl. I love you so m-much, baby. So fucking much." He made every word count by fucking me harder after each one.

"Cum with me," I moaned, still holding his shoulder with one hand and snaking my other up to hold his head, "Please Daddy, I'm almost there. Oh fuck me, fuck me. Fill me up D-daddy, show me. Show me how much you love me."

That was what Daddy and I both needed as we held onto each other close, breathing out the others name as we came together. Ragnar bit into my shoulder, laving over it with his tongue as some of his seed dripped out and down my legs.

Ragnar held my head in his hands, wiping away my smeared make up. The notion to go and wash it off was sending out red flags in my head as he set me down. He tilted my head and kissed the top of it, leaving his lips on me for a few seconds before pulling away and tucking himself back inside his underwear.

After I cleaned myself up and took my make up off I came back in my room, and settled in whatever position we had laughed ourselves into. I was almost on top of Ivar, our legs tangled together as I curled up behind him, wrapping my limbs around his built body. Daddy hugged my back after tucking my hair behind my ear as he rested his prickly face against my neck.

I was so tired from the day and night for that matter, that I must've been mistaken from what Daddy was whispering in my ear. iI had to be. I was dreaming surely. There was absolutely no way I had heard any of it correctly. Right?

"I love you, baby. My precious girl. You mean so much to me...you're the one."


End file.
